Lupe's Story
by I'mwiththewolves
Summary: Lupe is just an ordinary girl, except for the fact that she's a werewolf and that she's madly in love with the coven leader of the rival vampire coven. The only thing this story has to do with Twilight is a few aspects of the werewolves.. sorry no Eddie;


_**This isn't related to any book series, these are my own characters... **_

_**Prologue**_

Many think that their life is tough, but if only they could take a run in my paws, they would be crawling back to the hole they think their life is while I rant, _I told you so__. _If you think I'm lying then let me tell you a few aspects about me. My name is Lupe Ludwig, I am 17 and I'm a werewolf. Not only am I a mythical beast that supposedly kills people to eat their hearts, I'm Alpha of my pack. I was born into this life, much as you were born in to yours, and I was forced into the position I am in now. Engaged to a man I do not love, and forced to lead my brothers, my sisters, and hate my true love. I did not choose any of this, and I would trade the cruse, the power, everything extraordinary in my life just to be human. To deal with the petty problems, and harmless drama that goes with the territory of being a 17 year old girl in the U.S. Instead I have to lie to everyone I meet, I have to make sure no one in my pack draws suspension, oh and on top of all of that I have a murderous vampire coven hunting me down. Like I said, my life is far from normal. This may appear to be a harmless, simple little story, but it is much more, this is my life, my loves, and my downfall…

_Ch. 1:: The beginning of the end_

The chilled October awoke Lupe in search of the covers that had disappeared from her sleeping body a few moments before. Still half asleep she groped around the bed feeling for the warmth that would lull her back in to unconsciousness when she felt a warm, furry thing at the foot of the bed. When her fingers tangled in the beast's fur it growled darkly at the girl. Lupe's alertness came rushing back to her and in the blink of an eye she was out of bed snarling. When her senses worked out of the haziness of waking up she was able to clearly see a large tan and brown wolf staring back at her. She relaxed and smiled, "Good morning Caleb." The wolf yipped at her as she roughly shoved it off the bed, "Now get out of my room and let me sleep."

Collapsing back on to the bed she felt it rock as her twin brother hopped back onto it. Lupe moaned in annoyance as he nudged her arm and licked her face. Rolling on to her stomach she buried her face in a pillow and waited to be taken under by sleep again. She yelped and jumped right out of the bed feeling a sharp bite on her butt. She gasped slightly when her back hit the cold wooden floors. Sitting up she glared at the grinning wolf on the bed. Lupe could almost hear the laugher in his head. "You know what, fine; I'm up now go away." She spat at Caleb and stood up.

Her thin night clothing didn't offer sufficient warmth and she shivered slightly. Wrapping a blanket, from off the floor, around her body Caleb climbed off the bed and trotted out of Lupe's room. Waiting half a second Lupe jumped back into bed and held the pillow over her head. A few seconds after her eyes drifted shut her bedroom light was turned on and Caleb stood wearing a pair of sleep pants in her door way," Come on you lazy mutt wake up!"

Lupe growled and clung tightly to her sheets wondering if he would rip them off again. When Caleb's foot steps faded down the hall she tried again to get some more sleep. Minutes later Caleb returned with a glass of ice cold water and stood over Lupe. "Don't make me do it," He taunted.

Lupe opened one eye, and mumbled "You wouldn't _dare_."

Caleb's dark smirk told her otherwise and she was ready to jump out of bed the freezing liquid splashed on her head. Shrieking Lupe jumped out of bed, dripping wet, and took off after Caleb. He was smart and took off quickly after dumping the water on his sister. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD," Lupe yelled, as she picked up speed down the hall.

"C'mon sis! I gave you a fair warning!" He tried to shift the blame back on Lupe.

"Yeah well, I'm still going to skin you!" Lupe leapt in the air with all intentions of tackling her brother. She came down on his back as a large white wolf and knocked him to the ground. Snarling right in his face she got her jaws close enough to bite off his nose. After a second she cracked a wolfish grin and licked Caleb and took off running back to her room.

Shutting the door quickly with her muzzle she phased back and turned the lock right as Caleb rammed into it. "Ha ha! You're going to have to be faster than that Caleb!"

Lupe heard her brother growling on the other side of the door, the sound make her crackle. For a few minutes she could hear Caleb pacing out side of her door growling in annoyance. Lupe knew that Caleb hated it when she almost rips his face off then just run; he thinks that takes the fun out of the game. Giggling Lupe left her door locked and headed over to her closet. Finding the towel from her shower the night before, she dried off and wrapped her hair up in it. Digging through her now useless summer clothes she pulled out an old red sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans and slid them on.

Yawning she walked toward the bathroom, Caleb had given up fifteen minutes ago to get himself ready, and popped her joins. They were still stiff from her run last night and phasing always stiffened her up the next morning. Shoving Caleb out of the way of the sink she brushed her teeth and brushed out her still damp hair. Her hair was long and a color brown so dark it appeared black, the color of it always washed out her face making her look too pale to live in Texas. Giving up on getting her hair to behave she threw it up into a pony tail, elbowed her brother and headed down stairs. Grabbing a muffin and amp she made her way through the kitchen, ignoring her mom's nagging about eating a _real_ breakfast and out on the front porch. Settling down on the porch swing she scanned through her Spanish notes as John and Joel headed up the walk way.

"Well look who's finally studying," John mocked sitting down on the swing beside her. Joel sat down on her other side and slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, make all the jokes you want. If I fail this test not only will my mother skin me, Mr. Ramos will fail me for the semester, and then I will really be dead.

"I don't think Valan will let anyone touch a hair on your pretty little head Lu." Joel snickered and started swinging the swing. After a moment the twin brothers looked at each other," One…." They started counting and Lupe's eyes got huge, "Two…"

"Do it and die," Lupe hissed trying to stand up but Joel held her down.

"THREE," The boys said together as they started to push against Lupe at the same time. While they laughed Lupe gasped for air, they were crushing her and she could suck in a decent breath to scream for them to stop. "J…OH…N…. JO…E…L… S-S…TOP!" She managed to gasp out and the boys both stood up, causing Lupe to fall forward in her attempt to get away from their crushing pressure.

Her notes went all over the porch and Caleb had joined in on the laughter when he walked out to see his sister sprawled out. Lupe growled and stood up, "You two are going to pay for that."

John and Joel said quick byes and tried to take off running back down the path. Lupe jumped over the railing of the porch and was nipping at their heels. After a few yards the two boys fell to the ground gasping for breath through their laughter.

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Abadi MT Condensed"; mso-font-alt:"Gill Sans MT Condensed"; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 0 0 0 1 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_**So yeah, this is a very small excerpt of my story, I just want some feed back before I continue writing. If I get 10 reviews I'll update ^.^, but yeah that's why it stopped at such a random time… and I'm feeling lazy so I might have a few grammar mistakes, just ignore them... **___


End file.
